El alivio del Corazón
by Sesshadegozaru
Summary: Traducción del FF Hearts Ease de la autora Yumi Komagata, es una historia hermosa sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, espero que les guste.RR [LEMON!][COMPLETA]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, Rurouni Kenshin es de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y la historia le pertenece a Yumi Komagata.(yo solo lo traducí, je je je)

Primera parte

_Tan hermoso, _pensó Kaoru, mientras miraba fijamente la extensión de cielo nocturno. _Tan pacífico_. Volvió su mirada afligida hacia sus pies, sus dedos de los pies desnudos que miraban furtivamente sobre el borde del porche. _Tan diferente a mí. _Descansó su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas, acomodando su mejilla en el suave y bien llevado material que las cubría como buscando consuelo para su desasosiego.

_Kenshin había estado casado_. Había sido sorprendida cuando se los dijo, y había escuchado con compasión el dolor en su voz. Ella no quería nada más que abrazarlo, confortarlo. Era solo ahora, un poco más de una semana después, que el conocimiento había comenzado a doler.

Trató de quitarse de encima esos pensamientos, recordándose a si misma que él se preocupaba por ella, que ella y el dojo se habían convertido en un hogar para él. El lo dijo, ese mismo día. Por un corto momento, el recuerdo de sus palabras, de su brazo envolviendo gentilmente sus hombros, había aliviado la pena. Hasta que una pequeña voz le susurró, _Eso no es lo mismo. Eso no significa que él te ame_, y allí radica su temor: Que él no podría. No alguien como ella, no después de Tomoe… no de la forma que ella necesitaba, y no de la forma que ella lo amaba. La inquietante duda había perdurado, carcomiendo, hasta que la consumiera completamente.

Kaoru había sabido por Kenshin que Tomoe había sido callada y serena. Refinada. _No le chillaba a las persones con todo sus pulmones, o los golpeaba, o les arrojaba cosas solo porque estaba molesta. _Mientras los pensamientos de otro hubieran estado llenos de celos o resentimiento, los de Kaoru estaban comenzando a llenarse con auto-reproche. _Su cabello y sus ropas probablemente estaban siempre inmaculados, y dudo que alguna vez hubiera olido a sudor. Ella podía cocinar. _

Como tenía tan a menudo en los últimos días, la voz de Megumi haciendo eco en su mente: "… no eres ningún reemplazo para Tomoe-san…" Los brazos de Kaoru se apretaron alrededor de sus piernas, y un miserable y pequeño sollozo escapó al recordar esas palabras, dichas casualmente con tal crueldad. Sus manos, ásperas por los callos ganados al practicar el kendo, cogían brevemente el tejido de su ropa y la condujo a la verdad de la observación de Megumi. La prenda en si – uno de los gi en desuso de Kenshin, dejado atrás cuando partió a luchar con Shishio Makoto – era todavía otro recordatorio de sus limitaciones. El no se habría ido si yo… si él… Sintió que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, y apretó sus ojos contra la punzada reveladora de las lágrimas.

_¡Basta! _Se dijo a si misma, _¡Estás siendo ridícula¡Enishi planea atacarnos mañana, y tú estás sentada aquí revolcándote en auto-compasión!_ Vehemente como era, la advertencia no tuvo efecto sobre las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, o las emociones que fueron golpeadas por sus propias comparaciones. _Una marimacho berrinchuda no puede esperar estar a la altura de la memoria de Tomoe. ¿Por qué él querría a una chica mapache, después de que tuvo un cisne?_ Su respiración se estremeció en su garganta, Kaoru abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente el dosel iluminado por las estrellas, los puntos de luz plateados mezclados con sus lágrimas manaron y se deslizaron lentamente sobre sus mejillas.

Kenshin hizo un completo recorrido por el dojo y los alrededores, luchando contra un creciente sentimiento de inquietud. _Los diez días que Enishi les había dado para prepararse terminarían en la mañana_. No había ninguna razón para creer que pronto vendría un ataque… pero aún no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

Después de verificar la última entrada, se dirigió de regreso al dojo y a su futon. Rodeando la esquina con pies silenciosos, se sorprendió de ver a Kaoru sentada en el porche afuera de su cuarto, su delgada silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna. Estaba sentada con sus piernas desnudas flexionadas bajo su barbilla, sus brazos apretados alrededor de ellas y sus pies se asomaban furtivamente por debajo de sus voluminosas mangas. El sonrió, golpeado otra vez por la cordialidad de su belleza, su intranquilidad se calmó por la encantadora escena. Se aproximó cuidadosamente, esperando no sobresaltarla, y se dio cuenta tardíamente que sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas. Luego, enterró su rostro en sus rodillas, sus hombros se sacudían mientras sollozaba.

Su llanto lo desgarró, las profundidades de su infelicidad lo sacudieron hasta el centro. Vacilantemente se arrodilló a su lado, esperando consolarla pero inseguro de cómo hacerlo. Su primer instinto fue abrazarla, pero otra voz le advirtió que eso era demasiado íntimo. "Kao-" comenzó, mientras extendía la mano para ponerla suavemente sobre sus hombros. Ella saltó por lo repentino de su voz y su toque, apartándose de él.

"¡K-K-Kenshin!" ella exclamó, limpiando frenéticamente las lágrimas que continuaban rodando por sus mejillas, "Cu-Cu-Cuando t-t-tú…" su corazón se contraía dolorosamente cuando se rindió, sus palabras eran demasiado confusas por los sollozos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó tiernamente, apartando unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro caliente. Ella apenas sacudió su cabeza miserablemente, abrazándose a si misma. "Kaoru-dono…" los ojos violeta se abrieron conmocionados al ver que el sonido de su propio nombre la molestaba aún más.

_¡Kaoru-dono!_ Se lamentó para si misma, _¡incluso ahora es Kaoru-dono!_

Cada vez más incierto, Kenshin se acercó a ella… pero no pudo decidir qué hacer. Se conformó con descansar sus manos en sus rodillas levantadas, apoyándose en ella mientras hablaba. "Por favor… cuénteme lo que pasa." Trató de pensar qué podría haberla molestado. "¿Discutió con Yahiko¿Sano se quejó por su comida?" A cada pregunta ella sacudía su cabeza violentamente, sus lágrimas parecían caer más rápido. "¿Está preocupada por mañana?"

_¡Kenshin no baka! _Pensó Kaoru, necesitando ser abrazada, confortada-sin preguntas. Ella

Se arrugó un poco más por su aparente falta de voluntad para hacer algo, y le golpeó con fuerza las manos, esperando que él tomara sus preguntas y la dejara sola.

Kenshin se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco desesperado. Algo la había herido terriblemente, y todo lo que había hecho parecía que la empeoraba. Incapaz de aguntar cuando ella se apartó de él, sus manos se empuñaron en el material de su bata. Finalmente cedió ante su impulso inicial. Sentándose a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos y la puso en su regazo. Abrazándola confortablemente contra él, comenzó a mecerla de un lado a otro, susurrándole. "Por favor no llore, por favor," imploraba con su voz ronca cuando sus labios rozaron su oido, "Está bien ahora. Está bien. Shhhhh."

Al principio el mecerla y sus susurros parecían no tener ningún efecto, pero gradualmente comenzó a hacer que salieran palabras intercaladas con sus sollozos. "¿Por qué?" ella preguntó lastimosamente, una y otra vez, "¿Por qué no puedo ser…?" La pregunta siempre quedaba incompleta, dejándolo en suspenso. "¡No es justo!" era otra frase repetida a menudo, y una vez pensó que escuchó una exclamación desconcertante, "¡Odio los cisnes!." La contuvo todo el tiempo, canturreándole tiernamente a la espera que la tormenta pasara.

Eventualmente su llanto disminuyó, sus respiraciones temblorosas se atenuaban por el afligido hipo ocasional. El aún esperó, hasta que sintió su cambio contra él, limpiando sus ojos en su manga. "¿Kaoru-dono?" preguntó, en voz baja, apagada.

Ella lloriqueó. "¿Hai?" Su voz fue un reto para la suya. _No me preguntes_, suplicó silenciosamente. _No me preguntes qué sucede_. _Solo abrázame un poco más. Solo un poco más_. Se sentía tan tibia, tan protegida, tan… bien. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza contra las lágrimas que amenazaban otra vez, sabiendo que él se soltaría pronto.

Kenshin dudaba, necesitaba saber qué la había afectado así, pero faltaba una oportunidad para preguntarle. Vió que sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con el final de sus mangas, el doblez de su yukata, y vió su rostro arrugarse otra vez por algún pensamiento pasajero. Cuando ella inclinó su cabeza para esconder las lágrimas frescas, fue todo el incentivo que necesitó. "Por favor, Kaoru-dono… dígame qué sucede. Déjeme ayudar."

Ella dió una corta y pálida carcajada. "No puedes," le dijo en la tenuidad de los susurros, "No puedes cambiar quien soy."

El parapadeó, frunciendo el ceño por la perplejidad. "¿Kaoru-dono?"

Ella suspiró, levantando su rostro rayado por las lágrimas para mirarlo. La confusión y preocupación en su expresión la incitaron a sonreír consoladoramente. "Todo está bien, Kenshin," le dijo, haciendo lo mejor para sonar como si eso fuera verdad.

Normalmente lo habría dejado así, reconociendo su fingimiento por lo que era, pero respetando su deseo de dejar que el asunto disminuyera. Esta vez…. Algo le advertía que sería un error. _No puedes cambiar quien soy_, sus palabras corrieron a través de su mente, _¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo ser…?_ Kaoru respiró con dificultad ante su abrazo apretado, sujetándola cuando ella se movió para levantarse. "Espere", él le dijo, su voz firme aunque todavía no era más que un susurro, "Por favor… dígame lo que sucede. ¿Qué quiere decir?

¿Por qué querría cambiar?" Negó con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz. "Kaoru-dono," cuidadosamente sus dedos comenzaron a sujetar su barbilla, dándola vuelta para enfrentarla, "dígame."

"Kenshin…" ella susurró, sus ojos azules rebosaban de lágrimas sin derramar. Una sola gota escapó para correr por su mejilla, y sostuvo la respiración cuando la mano de él vino a limpiar la humedad. Cerrando sus ojos, cedió ante su demanda "Si pudiera cambiar, tal vez me podría convertir en alguien que tú… alguien que tú quisieras. Alguien que pudieras amar." Ella lo sintió congelarse por sus palabras, y unas cuantas lágrimas más resbalaron bajo sus pestañas para trazar un camino por su rostro.

Kenshin, conmocionado, la miró fijamente. Ella era la persona más importante en el mundo para él… ¿cómo no lo sabría? _Nunca se lo he dicho_, la respuesta llegó, rápida y violenta. Su mente le arrojó el recuerdo de su conversación de la tarde. _Incluso dada la oportunidad, nunca se lo he dicho_. Que ella pudiera confundir su silencio por rechazo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Se sacudió a si mismo de su estupor, dándose cuenta tardíamente que ahora ese silencio sería igualmente malinterpretado. "Qué…" tragó e intentó otra vez, "¿Qué le hace pensar que necesita cambiar.?"

Ante sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los suyos. "¡No puedo cocinar!" dijo bruscamente después de un momento. "No soy callada y recatada. Siempre estoy gritando – a ti, a Yahiko, a Sanosuke… Arrojo cosas. Golpeo a la gente." Su voz estaba triste cuando concluyó, "Megumi-san tenía razón."

La lista de Kaoru sobre sus faltas simplemente se sumó a la consternación de Kenshin. Su vitalidad y entusiasmo eran los mismos rasgos que le habían atraído de ella. No fue hasta que se mencionó el nombre de Megumi que comenzó a sospechar de dónde provenía la desfavorable valoración que tenía Kaoru sobre si misma. ¿Megumi-dono? preguntó. Kaoru le asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sobre qué tenía razón?"

"Que…" ella dudó, luego terminó con prisa, "Que no soy ningún reemplazo para Tomoe-san."

_Tomoe._ El entendimiento vino al final, y con el arrepentimiento por no haber visto cómo habría reaccionado Kaoru. Le siguió rápidamente la rabia contra Megumi. La afición de la joven doctora por las palabras mordaces y el jugar con las inseguridades de Kaoru, ésta vez habían ido demasiado lejos. Suspiró, tratando de encontrar una manera de reparar el daño causado por su abandono y las palabras descuidadas de Megumi. "Megumi-dono tenía razón," empezó, su corazón sufrió con ella cuando dio un solo, doloroso quejido ante sus palabras. "Shhh. Escúcheme," rogó, mientras la acunaba consoladoramente. Una persona no puede reemplazar a otra…las empequeñecería a ambas." Sus labios rozaron su frente, menos que un beso pero más que una caricia. "Yo amé a Tomoe. A través de ella aprendí lo que realmente era la felicidad, lo que de verdad significa vivir. Ella me dio algo y alguien por qué preocuparme. Algo que proteger. Necesitaba esa dirección. Tomoe fue la calma en el centro de una tormenta… su calma era su fuerza, y me dejó centrarme en mi mismo otra vez. Me liberó de la locura del Hitokiri." Hizo una pausa, limpiando las lágrimas de Kaoru con dedos cariñosos. "Amé a Tomoe por todas esas razones, y nunca sentiré lo mismo por nadie más. Pero puedo sentir _más_."

Kaoru se inmovilizó cuando asimiló el significado implícito de sus palabras. "Demo…"

"Ahora soy una persona diferente. Necesito alguien con quien reír, con quien jugar… llorar. Alguien a quien confortar y que me conforte. Alguien con quien compartir los tiempos de paz, los momentos tristes, como también los momentos felices. Una compañera. No necesito ni quiero un reemplazo para Tomoe." Meció su cabeza con la suya para enfatizar. "Te quiero a ti."

Lágrimas que todavía salían desenfrenadamente por el rostro de Kaoru se contuvieron en un profundo respiro. Aún así, su voz fue un reproche, un chillido medio ahogado cuando habló. "¿Honto?"

Kenshin sonrió antes de acercarla más a él. "Aishiteru," le susurró, "zettai ni de gozaru." Ella sollozó una vez más en respuesta antes de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho, llorando ésta vez con alivio. El agachó la cabeza hasta descansar su mejilla en su cabello, sintiendo que su propia tensión se iba con sus lágrimas. "Lo siento," susurró, "Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Pensaba…" _Pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Demasiado manchado… demasiado culpable_. Un momento más tarde una voz apagada proveniente de su pecho hizo eco en sus pensamientos, adhiriendo un vehemente "¡Kenshin no baka!" Concordó sin palabras, su sonrisa se volvió arrepentida.

Se sentaron por un rato disfrutando de la cercanía, la unión. Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, Kaoru se apoyó en él, moviéndose de manera que su cabeza estuviera acunada en la curva de su hombro. Se levantó para sacar su cabello de su rostro, pero encontró que sus manos habían sido tragadas por su camisa. Conformándose con soplar su flequillo fuera de sus ojos, sacudió las mangas para encontrar sus dedos. Kenshin la observaba, dándose cuenta solo ahí que la corta bata que ella llevaba era en realidad un gi de hombre… y en un tono de rojo muy familiar. "¿Mío?" le preguntó, pasando un dedo a lo largo del cuello.

Kaoru dudó momentáneamente, incierta si mencionarle o no lo del gi. _El gi_, decidió, elevando la mirada para encontrar sus ojos curiosos sobre ella. "Si." Respondió, con voz suave, "Lo encontré después que tú… después que tú…" _Después de que te marcharas a Kyoto_. _Aún duele_, ella pensó, _incluso ahora, aún duele_.

_Después de que me fui a Kyoto_, finalizó Kenshin silenciosamente. Involuntariamente sus brazos se apretaron, tratando de aliviar la tristeza que su partida le había provocado, afligido por el dolor que quedaba en su voz. Quería arrancar esa tristeza… hacerla sonreír. Dejó su frente descansar contra la suya, llamando de un ligero susto su atención. "Me gusta," le susurró, descubriendo que era la verdad. El pensar en ella usando algo suyo parecía extrañamente… correcto. "De hecho… creo que se ve mejor en ti," añadió, cuando dejó que sus ojos se desviaran significativamente hacia sus piernas desnudas.

Kaoru le pestañeó, una sonrisa floreció lentamente. "Ruego diferir," le dijo, ignorando la diminuta voz que le indicaba que debería avergonzarse. Una mano delgada vino a trazar su escote, flotando ligeramente a lo largo de su piel. _Hmmmm_… ella pensó, cuando los músculos de Kenshin temblaban nerviosamente bajo su toque. La sonrisa de Kaoru se tornó traviesa. "Especialmente me gusta cuando se cae abierto… justo por… _aquí_." El sutil énfasis fue todo el aviso que ella dio, sus dedos resbalando dentro de su gi para bailar juguetonamente, experimentalmente, por sus costillas.

Su risa escapó, jubilosa y desenfadada, agradando inmensamente a Kaoru. "¡Tienes cosquillas!" ella exclamó con gran deleite. Sus ojos chispearon cuando lo miró, y si no fuera por la diablura que vio en ellos, habría estado aliviado de que su dolor parecía haber pasado. Su mano izquierda audazmente se unió a su derecha dentro del gi de Kenshin, trepando arriba y abajo por sus costados, sacando más risas Sus ojos brillaron con eso, sus hombros se agitaron… y Kaoru estaba fascinada. Parecía tan amigable cuando actuaba como rurouni, ella sabía que era solo una fachada escondiendo dolores profundos. Esta… ésta era genuina felicidad, y él estaba mucho más atractivo por eso. Todavía riéndose, la alcanzó por las muñecas, tratando de detener sus manos ambulantes cuando se inclinó hacia él. El movimiento combinado sirvió para desequilibrarlo, cayéndose hacia atrás.

"¿Oro?" Instintivamente la sujetó a él mientras caían, así que ella aterrizó tendida sobre él, riéndose tontamente. Cuando él la soltó, ella levantó su cabeza, plegando sus brazos en su pecho y descansando su barbilla en ellos. Desde su nueva posición de ventaja ella miró su rostro, con ojos brillantes… curiosos… expectantes.

"¿Quién lo habría pensado?" preguntó, con tono engreído y considerado, "¡Kenshin derrotado por unas pequeñas cosquillas¡Kenshin!" Impresionada por su descubrimiento, ella había descuidado esperar por las represalias. Dentro de unos momentos ella estaba jadeante, los dedos de Kenshin volaban demasiado rápido alrededor de ella como para que los pudiera atrapar. Su toque delicado como pluma de alguna manera encontraba sus puntos más sensibles a las cosquillas. "¡Detente, detente, detente!" lloró mientras daba vueltas, invirtiendo sus posiciones.

"Lo justo es justo," bromeó Kenshin, haciendo una pausa para dejarla recuperar el aliento.

"¡No es justo!" haciendo pucheros como respuesta, esforzándose en respirar, "¡Eres demasiado rápido!"Como para probar su punto, él atrapó sus manos fácilmente cuando éstas revolotearon, buscando atraparlo desprevenido. "¡Mou!" Kenshin simplemente sonrió, inclinándose hasta que estaba casi nariz con nariz con ella, las manos de Kaoru descansaban en las suyas a cada lado de su cabeza.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó. La respuesta de Kaoru fue soplar su flequillo fuera de su rostro y sacarle la lengua. Sonrió, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento juguetón de su boca, sus labios ligeramente separados… y entre una risueña respiración y la siguiente, todo cambió. Ojos oscureciéndose con algo de desconocida emoción, su mirada violeta vagó amorosamente sobre ella, desde sus labios, a su garganta, a su pecho, prolongándose dulcemente sobre las curvas parcialmente reveladas por su gi parcialmente abierto. Repentinamente conciente -- de su pierna descansando entre las suyas, de su proximidad cuando se arrodilló sobre ella, de su propio estado de desnudez – La atrapada respiración de Kaoru, sus ojos ensanchados. Dentro de sus profundidades azules, Kenshin encontró confusión y un calor interrogante; duda y anticipación, preocupación y confianza. "Kaoru-dono…"

El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco por la distancia que él puso entre ellos, simplemente por decir su nombre."No…" su voz era silenciosa, un poco jadeante, pero determinada, "Odio cuando me llamas así."

Reconociendo su consternación, Kenshin se dio cuenta que ella pensaba que él intentaba retractarse, poner un final a su cercanía. _Todavía no_, le prometió silenciosamente. No cuando sus emociones todavía estaban tan golpeadas e inseguras, no cuando esta interacción todavía era tan nueva. El cerró el espacio entre ellos, rozando su nariz con la suya. "¿Doushite de gozaru ka?"

Ella pestañeó. "Porque… porque…" vaciló, distraída por su caricia provocadora. Cerrando sus ojos buscó enfocarse en sus pensamientos. "Es… que suena tan frío," finalmente lo consiguió, y sus labios rozaron su frente, "tan separador."

"Sumanai " se disculpó, depositando besos casi ingrávidos en sus párpados cerrados. "¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara?"Su voz fue un mero sonido de aliento, su tono provocador casi escondido en su suavidad. Su nombre se había convertido desde hace tiempo en una palabra cariñosa, algo para decir mientras las palabras en ésta tierra permanecieran tácitas.

"Kaoru," ella susurró, registrando distantemente el deslizamiento de sus dedos enhebrándose con los suyos, "o Kaoru-chan." Dió un profundo respiro, su escencia inundando sus sentidos y dispersando sus pensamientos. "O casi cualquier cosa que te guste, excepto Kaoru-do—" sus palabras terminaron en un suspiro contenido, un dulce aliento pasando desde su boca a la de él y sus labios errantes encontraron los de ella.

Ela estaba tan cariñosa, tan seria. Cada caricia fugaz lo había atraído más cerca, hasta estuvo simplemente provocándolos a ambos por lo que ella había esperado, lo que él más quería dar. Rindiéndose, rozó su boca ligeramente con la suya – una vez, dos veces – solo ahondando el contacto cuando ella inclinó su cabeza, buscando más. Suavemente, pacientemente, su lengua convenció a sus labios a separarse, permitiéndole entrar a probar y explorar. Así como cuidadosamente le enseñó a los suyos a responder, los dos enredándose dulcemente.

Las manos de Kaoru se apretaron sobre Kenshin cuando las extrañas sensaciones fluyeron a través de ella, temblando en su estómago, sintiendo sus miembros pesados. El murmuró un consuelo sin palabras, el sonido resonando bajo en su garganta, de alguna manera aliviando y excitando todo a la vez. En respuesta, sus dedos se relajaron gradualmente, hasta que el abrazo de Kenshin fue más fuerte. Entonces ella jaló gentilmente, queriendo de repente estar más cerca – cruzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentir la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa contra los suyos, pero no la liberó… y de algún modo eso hizo más grande la necesidad. Dando un pequeño sonido de deseo, lo jaló otra vez, un dolor poco familiar construyéndose dentro de ella.

"Shhh…" Con otras tiernas, revoloteantes caricias de su lengua, levantó la cabeza. Liberando una mano, hundió los dedos en su cabello, mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla con el pulgar. Trajo sus manos unidas hacia sus labios, dejando correr sus dedos por los suyos para cerrarlos flojamente alrededor de sus muñecas. Sus manos se enroscaron en reflejo cuando él posó un beso en el centro de su palma, con su lengua tibia y húmeda sobre su sensible piel.

"Kenshin…" suspiró, levantando los párpados somnolientos para mirarlo suavemente, sus dedos trazaron delicadamente la forma de su boca. "Más," susurró Kaoru – mitad petición, mitad demanda – mientras sus brazos encontraron su camino alrededor de su cuello. En respuesta, los dedos de él se enredaron más profundo en su cabello, moviéndose para acunar su cabeza. Esta vez, su beso fue diferente: un poco más encendido, ligeramente más demandante. Su abrazo meramente apretado, intentando acercarlo más. El lo permitió, apoyándose peso en su mano libre mientras se posó gentilmente contra ella. Siguiendo la curva de su mandíbula, trazó el sendero con una serie de pequeños, mordiscos de sus labios a su oreja, capturando su lóbulo con los dientes y mordiendo gentilmente. Se estremeció y se torció contra él en reacción, su suavidad presionando contra la fuerza de su muslo. Su calor pasó a través de ella en ese fugaz contacto, y gimió suavemente.

El pequeño, necesitado sonido despertó a Kenshin de su placentero aturdimiento, alertándolo de que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Aferrándose a él, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo en inocente demanda. Ella le ofrecía todo: el deseo de su corazón, todo lo que pudiera querer, era suyo para tomarlo. Todavía… él todavía necesitaba las respuestas que se le darían mañana antes de que pudiera aceptar. Ella estaba dispuesta – había estado siempre dispuesta – a aceptarlo como era, mas nunca juzgando. Su clara mirada penetró en lo más profundo de su alma, y de alguna manera solo reflejaba la luz, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. No obstante… él no podría venir a ella, no podría tomar lo que le ofrecía, y dar a cambio su sobrecargado corazón. El necesitaba encontrar la expiación, una manera de liberarse de su pasado, antes de que pudiera seguir adelante. Se alejó renuentemente, susurrando su nombre.

Aventurada en nuevas sensaciones, Kaoru emergió lentamente, levantando pesadamente las pestañas para encontrar su triste mirada violeta. _Algo anda mal_. Su alegría se desvaneció inmediatamente ante la mirada de aquellos ojos, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar incluso antes de que él hablara, anticipándose a su rechazo.

"No lo haga," murmuró, acurrucando confortablemente su cabeza en la curva de su hombro, su caliente respiración en su cuello. "Koishi…" su tono era amoroso, reprendiendo suavemente, "Todavía es demasiado pronto. Sessha…" dudó, incierto de cómo explicar, preocupado de que sus palabras la hirieran. "No quiero que el pasado tiña el presente. Nunca más. Tengo tanto por reparar…" sus palabras temblaron, y las contuvo en una lenta, calmada respiración. _Demasiado culpable, demasiado manchado_, pensó otra vez.

"¡Baka!" aunque su voz era escasamente audible, su tono era intenso. Sorprendido, él levantó su cabeza "No me importa tu pasado. No me importa lo que haz hecho." Tomó su rostro con manos temblorosas, trazando gentilmente con sus dedos la cicatriz en cruz. "Mi única preocupación es cómo te duele." Meneó su cabeza lentamente. "No quiero que esto te siga haciendo daño… mañana… " su voz se quebró, y cerró sus ojos mordiendo su labio mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. "Quiero que encuentres tu respuesta, Kenshin, pero no necesitas ser digno de mi. Nunca he querido nada sino a ti. Todo de ti – la luz y la oscuridad, al rurouni y todas sus sombras."

Ella esperó, con los ojos cerrados, por su reacción. Esta vino en los besos ligeros como pluma que él usó para secar sus lágrimas, dijo su nombre de forma ahogada. "Aishiteru," le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza, "aishiteru."

Más que dispuesta a ser mimada, Kaoru apoyó su cara en su cuello; dejando que su esencia la envolviera, otro bálsamo para sus emociones. "Kenshin… no me lo digas," ella rogó, el extraño, placentero dolor volvió a abrazarla, su cuerpo acariciando el suyo, "…demuéstramelo." Sintiendo su continua indecisión, deslizó su boca por su cuello para atrapar su lóbulo entre sus dientes, copiando lo que él le había hecho a ella.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin se estremeció cuando el calor arrasó a través de él, su voz atrapada en una respiración contenida.

"Demuéstramelo," instó otra vez.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando ella se arqueó contra él, su voz persuasiva debilitó más su resistencia. "Aa…" finalmente murmuró, incapaz de negárselo ni un momento más a ella ni a si mismo. Una risa fluyó a través de él a su inesperada respuesta, e inclinando su cabeza, capturó su boca en un lento, prolongado beso. Cuando terminó, él cambió de posiciones de modo que estuviera una vez más acunada en su regazo, luego levantó su pie en un solo y fluido movimiento, trayéndola con él. "¿Yatta? le preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras la miraba.

"Mmmm, " respondió, acurrucándose contra él y atisbándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Riendo entre dientes por su respuesta evasiva, la llevó a través del corredor hasta su cuarto, haciendo una pausa en la entrada para preguntarle una última vez. "¿Kaoru?"

Como si fuera posible, se abrazó más cerca. "Estoy segura."

Temblando ligeramente ante la confianza de aquellas simples palabras, entró, deslizando la puerta cerrándola tras ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Kenshin¿Oro¿quién es usted?

Sesshadegozaru¿Yo?, soy solo una traductora jejeje

Kenshin: Usted no es la dueña de sessha, y tampoco de kaoru-dono (_yo lo soy_)

Sesshadegozaru: Ma... ma.. eso ya lo sé, ustedes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki , y la historia es de Yumi Komagata.

Kenshin¿Y quién es ese? Kaoru-dono es mía, no sé quién es ese tipo¡¿dónde está¡¿dónde lo encuentro?!

Sesshadegozaru: - -u Tranquilo, no te preocupes, Kaoru es tuya ¿ok?

Kenshin: ) ¡Hai!

Sesshadegozaru: ...

* * *

Segunda parte

Bajo el ligero círculo de luz producido por la única vela en el cuarto, la puso cuidadosamente sobre sus pies, sus sombras combinadas estirándose a través del futon. Ella se ruborizó, levantando apresuradamente sus ojos a su cara, solo para ruborizarse furiosamente cuando su adorada mirada violeta circuló sobre ella, percibiendo cada detalle.

Estando de pie, el gi de Kenshin cayó justo hasta sus rodillas. Aunque atado flojamente a la cintura. Su juego anterior había permitido que el material trabajara libremente, revelando la dulce curvatura de los senos de Kaoru en la profunda V de su escote. Solo escasamente visible… pero lo suficiente para ser tentadora. Por fuerza de voluntad sus ojos continuaron, siguiendo la línea de sus delgadas piernas a sus delicados tobillos, sus pequeños pies… y vio sus dedos curvarse nerviosamente. El sonrió, incapaz de evitar el tierno regocijo que le despertaba su reveladora acción. Extendiendo las manos tomó las de ella en las suyas, guiándolas hasta sus hombros, dándole algo en qué concentrarse además de su recién descubierta timidez. "¿Podrías?" persuadió, sus ojos animando a los de ella.

Kaoru dudó, mordiendo su labio, pero el pensamiento de quitarle su camisa era lejos más intimidante – y lejos más atractivo – que quitarse el suyo. Lentamente movió con cuidado la tela de sus hombros y bajó por sus brazos, los pliegues sueltos cayendo sobre su cintura, dejando su torso desnudo, salvo por los vendajes envueltos alrededor de su estómago. Con ojos azules curiosos y admirados, ella dejó que su mirada deambulara encima de él. Su estructura no era tan delgada como aparentaba cuando estaba vestido, pero tampoco era voluminoso. Los planos de su pecho acababan en un tenso, ligeramente cóncavo abdomen; sus brazos tenían músculos delgados, evidencia de su reservada fuerza.

Tranquilamente, pacientemente… nerviosamente, Kenshin la miraba, dándose cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como ella parecía estarlo. El solo era moderadamente más experimentado que ella, y nunca antes sus emociones habían estado tan enredadas, nunca antes había estado tan conciente del deseo de complacer a alguien. Luchando ansiadamente con la avidez, contra el control. _¿Qué está pensando?_

Las manos de Kaoru fueron trazando los músculos de sus antebrazos, el leve hundimiento sobre su esternón. Con cautela, sus músculos saltaron repetidamente, ella exploró primero con las yemas de los dedos, luego con las palmas extendidas sobre él. Su piel era tibia bajo el roce de sus dedos, firme y lisa; su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido después de ese primer contacto exploratorio. Un suave sonido escapó de él cuando sus manos rozaron gentilmente su pecho, y ella se estremeció ante el bajo sonido, queriendo de repente ser apretada contra él.

Casi como por reflejo, Kenshin se movió para tocarla, sus manos llegaron a descansar ligeramente sobre sus caderas, y luego apretándolas cuando ella se apoyó en él. Inclinando su cabeza, tomó sus labios con los suyos, saboreándolos ésta vez de una manera caliente, hambrienta, posesiva. Ella estaba colgando de él cuando finalmente la soltó, su cuerpo inundado por un calor desconocido. _Por él, debido a él_. El conocimiento era embriagador, despertando su deseo de enseñarle más – escucharla gemir su nombre, ver su rostro transportado por el placer, saber que era suya, y darse él a cambio. Con ese pensamiento vino el remordimiento, su corazón afligido porque ésta primera unión sería estropeada por su dolor, aunque fuera fugaz. _Cuidadosamente_, se advirtió, _lentamente_.

Kaoru estaba vagamente conciente de su voz susurrándole, su timbre bajo y ronco, las palabras confusas. Sintió que sus manos venían a descansar en su cuello, su pulgar acariciando la parte inferior de su barbilla, sus dedos resbalando bajo el borde de su camisa para rozar ligeramente su piel. Había una pregunta en su cuidadoso toque – no exigiendo, simplemente preguntando – y tímidamente, después de un momento de duda, ella asintió. Cuando él le susurró otra vez, ella abrió sus ojos para enfocarlos en su boca, observando como sus labios formaban palabras, ésta vez consiguiendo darles sentido.

Notando su vacilación acompañada por rubor, Kenshin buscó alguna manera de aliviar su persistente timidez. "Date vuelta", murmuró, rozando un beso por su ceja, otro por su boca. Con expresión desconcertada pero confiada, ella permitió que sus persuasivas manos la guiaran, dándola vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a él.

Apartando su cabello fuera de su cuello con gentiles dedos, lo soltó para que cayera sobre su hombro, desnudando su nuca. Kaoru contuvo la respiración cuando él depositó ahí un beso con la boca entreabierta, su lengua trémula sobre su sensible piel. Topando su garganta, envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella en un abrazo suelto, atrayéndola hacia él, adecuando sus curvas a su delgada forma. Con un suspiro, Kaoru se relajó en su abrazo, permitiéndole soportar la mayoría de su peso, anidando su cabeza en la hondonada de su hombro. Una mano resbaló a lo largo de su brazo, sus dedos enredándose a través de los suyos, agarrándolo a ella. La otra la levantó hasta su rostro, tomando su mejilla. Girando hacia su toque, él besó su palma, mordiendo ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos cuando éstos pasaban por sus labios.

Lentamente entonces, dándole tiempo para aceptarlo o rechazarlo, desató su faja. Resbalo desde su cintura para caer alrededor de sus pies, la tela sobre sus pechos ahora se mantiene en su lugar por el rodeo de su brazo. Sus dedos acariciando tiernamente, repetidamente sobre sus caderas, Kenshin deslizó su otra mano hacia su escote, moviendo con cuidado el material hacia un lado para liberar su hombro. La piel de Kaoru era suave al tacto, incluso más bajo la caricia de su boca. Cuidadosamente, rozó la carne lisa con sus dientes, luego lavó el mismo lugar con su lengua… temblando mientras ella dijo su nombre en un quejido.

"Ken… shin…" Kaoru se retorció contra él, el agradable dolor creciendo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro.

"Shhh… lo sé," murmuró en su oído, capturando su lóbulo entre sus dientes y tirándolo ligeramente, "Lo sé." El mismo dolor se estaba construyendo en él, sostenido en jaque por una necesidad aún mayor de hacer esto último, explorarla completamente. Su brazo se aflojó, liberando el material que había mantenido cerrado. "¿Aquí?" él preguntó, posicionando su mano en su bajo vientre. Presionando firmemente.

Su mano era fuerte y caliente ante su suavidad, su toque tierno y excitante. Kaoru se movió inquietamente en respuesta, un callado gemido escapó de ella, Lentamente, Kenshin rotó su palma, moviendo suavemente el talón de su mano contra ella, e instintivamente meció sus caderas con el movimiento, mordiendo su labio ante los pequeños sonidos que parecía incapaz de detener.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, respirando calmadamente mientras ella se movía contra su mano, su inocente, ardiente reacción despertando inexorablemente, debilitando su control. Tomó otro profundo respiro. _Cuidadosamente, Lentamente_. Estremeciéndose ante sus apagados sonidos de deseo, de protesta, sintió un lavado caliente a través de él, dejó que su mano se deslizara por su vientre, subiéndola para desnudar su otro hombro como había hecho con el primero. Luego deslizó sus manos bajando lentamente por sus brazos, arrastrando el material suelto con el movimiento, removiéndolo lejos de su cuerpo con cuidado con sus manos para dejarlo caer al suelo. Envolviéndola cerca hizo una pausa, explorando con la mirada las curvas que ahora se revelaban ante él, sus yemas de los dedos probaron la textura de su piel. Reverentemente, acarició sus manos para subir por su medio torso hacia sus pechos, tomando sus sensibles formas con sus palmas. Apretó suavemente, viendo los pezones endurecerse en respuesta, tragando ante la urgencia de probar.

Kaoru se abrazó contra él mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban, apretando con manos ansiosas los suaves músculos de sus antebrazos, separando sus piernas. "Kenshin," susurró su nombre, en parte súplica y en parte estímulo.

Rozando su pulgar sobre una sensible cumbre, Deslizó hacia abajo su otra mano para descansar ligeramente, interrogativamente, en el ápice de sus muslos. Ella gimió, arqueándose en su abrazo, dando vuelta su rostro hacia su cuello. En respuesta, sus dedos se movieron lentamente, tocándola finalmente _ahí, _y con un lento, estremecido gemido, se desplomó. Cogiéndola, la dejó con cuidado en el futon, anidándola entre las sábanas.

La observó por un largo rato, admirando sus delgadas curvas, sus pechos llenos, la forma en que su oscuro cabello se desparramaba a través de blanco lino. "Kirei," susurró, mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la curva de cada hombro, otro en la base de su garganta, "kirei." Su boca se encontró con la de ella, su legua se sumergió dentro para hablar de urgencia y deseo, antes de alejarse renuentemente, levantándose para remover el resto de su ropa.

Kaoru lo miraba a través de sus pestañas, magnetizada por la flexión y el movimiento de sus músculos al moverse, dejando a un lado su sakabatou, desatando el nudo en su cintura. Ruborizándose, cerró fuertemente los ojos otra vez cuando el nudo se hubo liberado, escuchando el susurro del tejido cuando se quitó su hakama. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando lo escuchó regresar, ajustando sus piernas al lado y parcialmente sobre las suyas.

Kenshin sonrió cuando ella se levantó para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego se paralizó ante su pequeño sonido de consternación. "¿Kaoru?"

"Lo dejaste," ella susurró, abriendo sus ojos para reclamarle, tirando con sus dedos el lazo de su cabello. Quedaron libres un instante después, sedosas hebras rojizas derramadas sobre sus hombros, juntándose entre sus pechos, y ella suspiró de satisfacción.

Al escuchar esto, Kenshin se relajó, regresando su sonrisa. "¿Mejor?" bromeó, rozando su nariz con la de ella. El deseo todavía cantaba a través de sus sentidos, tan fuerte y embriagador como antes, pero suavizado por otras emociones – emociones que lo animaron a jugar, y a hablar, compartir todo lo que había por compartir.

"Mmmmmm," el sonido fue en parte satisfacción, en parte aprobación, y en parte avidez. Ella inclinó la cabeza, sus brazos apretando sobre su cuello para atraer su boca hacia la suya, recordándole las cosas que quedaron inacabadas.

Con los ojos cerrados, él se hundió en su beso, saboreando el sentir los dedos de Kaoru en su cabello, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Conteniendo su mirada con la suya, rozó su pecho tenso con la suavidad de los suyos, sus silenciosos sonidos de placer mezclándose. Ella se levantó sobre sus talones, buscando profundizar el contacto, y gradualmente acomodó más de su peso contra ella, el roce volviéndose un lento deslizamiento.

Desplazándose más abajo, con su pierna deslizándose entre las suyas, se entregó a su anterior deseo de probarla, probando delicadamente el espacio entre sus pechos, su esencia de jazmín rodeándolo, encendiendo su avidez, trazó un camino a una sensible cumbre, depositando húmedos besos en su piel. Ella gimió cuando él tomó su pezón con su boca, succionando suavemente, con su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de él.

Kaoru deslizó sus manos a través de su cabello, agarrándolo a ella, las caricias de su lengua casi insoportablemente sensuales. Sus dientes rozándola cuidadosamente, provocando los confines de sus nervios, y ella gimió otra vez, con sus caderas retorciéndose contra él, buscando. "Onegai… Kenshin… onegai," su voz era suave, anhelante, necesitando algo que no podría nombrar, confiando en que él se lo daría. Y lo hizo, deslizando su mano entre sus muslos para encontrar donde estaba centrado el afligido placer, tocándola tiernamente. Sus manos apretadas sobre sus hombros, colgando de él mientras todo lo demás desaparecía.

Kenshin se estremecía mientras ella gritaba, presionando contra su mano. "Todo está bien," susurró, con su boca a la deriva desde sus pechos hasta la curva de su vientre, "Estoy aquí." Sus dedos entraron en ella con cuidado, probando; su pulgar acarició firmemente sobre el pequeño capullo, llevándola más alto. Ella era estrecha, tan estrecha, y él tenía tanto miedo de dañarla… Su boca exploró la suave carne de su estómago, pellizcándola ligeramente, calmando los mordiscos de amor con una suave caricia de su lengua. Hubo otro gemido cuando sus dedos jugaron cuidadosamente contra ella, y su cabeza se hundió más abajo, necesitando probarla por completo. Su boca se cerró sobre ese lugar tan sensible, con su lengua rodeándolo, oscilando juguetonamente en éste.

Enfocada en las caricias de su mano, el deslizamiento de sus dedos, Kaoru solo estaba sutilmente conciente de su boca mordisqueando a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando la suave presión de su pulgar le dio el paso a la aterciopelada caricia de su lengua, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo. "¡Kenshin¡Dame! Da… me…" su voz marchitándose en un sollozado gemido, su mano en la pequeñez de su espalda soportándola mientras ella se arqueaba convulsivamente. Sus ojos centelleaban brevemente en ámbar ante el bajo, hambriento sonido, y entonces Kaoru sucumbió, conciente solo de sus manos guiándola, su lengua caliente queriéndola. Sus ojos se entreabrieron cuando él le susurró, rozándola con los labios en una caricia demasiado sutil para satisfacer, acercándose luego más a ella, otra vez, jalándola suavemente. Un latido después, Kaoru gritó su nombre, su cuerpo disolviéndose sobre olas y olas de placer.

_Ahora_. Alzándose encima de ella, Kenshin se deslizó dentro rápidamente, su cuerpo aún temblando alrededor de él. El gimió, sumergiendo su rostro en su cabello, forzando su cuerpo a la tranquilidad, queriendo esperar hasta que ella pudiera compartir el viaje, hasta que él pudiera llevarla consigo. Alguna esquina distante de su cerebro registró la aguda oleada de satisfacción cuando pasó a través de su barrera. _Solamente suya. Siempre. Para siempre_.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, Kaoru apretó para acercarse más, inconciente de cualquier dolor, solo de una plenitud que parecía acrecentar el placer. Envuelta en satisfacción, bajó lentamente hacia la tierra, su mundo expandiéndose gradualmente para incluir más que solo a él, a ella y al placer ondulándose a través de ella.

"Kaoru."

Su voz, lenta y ronca, susurrándole en el oído. Ella sonrió, girando su cabeza para acurrucar su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

"Kaoru." Repitió, con la voz un poco más insistente.

"¿Mmmmm?"

Kenshin sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo a pesar del deseo todavía latiendo a través de él. Ella estaba tan feliz, tan adorable. "Koishi," murmuró, mordisqueando a lo largo de su barbilla, "Te necesito… onegai…"

Sus palabras corrieron a través de su mente, disipando algo de su felicidad. _Yo… ore… La vaga impresión de unos ojos dorados mirándola mientras se deslizaba hacia el éxtasis_. Abrió lentamente los ojos, levantándolos para encontrar los de él, y se relajó por lo que encontró. No eran los furiosos ámbar que había temido, pero un profundo, insondable amatista, brillando con amor y deseo. Insaciables. Tembló gratamente bajo esa mirada, y luego jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Kenshin?"

El gimió, con los ojos cerrados por su pequeño movimiento que le envió sensaciones que se ondulaban a través de él. A la distancia, escuchó que ella susurró su nombre, asustada; pero fue inútil responder mientras luchaba por mantenerse quieto. _Todavía no… no está lista… aún no_. Sus manos apretaban la sábana debajo de ellos cuando ella se movió contra él otra vez.

Plenitud. Posesión. Todo centrado alrededor de él, el sentirlo dentro de ella. Su lento sonido de placer estremeciendo su espina, provocando a su cuerpo a la vida, y meció sus caderas contra él experimentalmente, con las manos apretadas en su espalda.

"¡No!" la protesta fue casi una súplica. Llevó su frente a descansar sobre la de ella, mezclándose sus respiraciones. "Kaoru… espera… no puedo… no quiero lastimarte."

_Tan preocupado, tan protector_. Su cuerpo estaba tenso contra el de ella, temblando ligeramente. _Tan terco_. Lo que sea que fuera a pasar… ella lo acogería con agrado simplemente porque él lo quería, lo necesitaba. _Deberías saberlo_, lo reprendió silenciosamente. Y su propio impulso fue moverse, presionarse contra él, necesitándolo para aliviar el ansia que estaba lentamente comenzando a construirse otra vez. Tomó el rostro de Kenshin entre sus manos, con sus labios rozó suavemente su mejilla, su boca. "No lo harás," susurró Kaoru, "Lo prometo."

Dio una ahogada, sorprendida carcajada, "¿Lo prometes?" El sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, escuchándola suavemente reafirmar su promesa, y sabía – que viniendo de ella- no sería una promesa vacía. Ella confiaba completamente en él, y la confianza, no había necesidad de dudarla. Sintió sus manos deslizarse a través de su pelo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, instándolo a acercarse más, disipando la última de sus preocupaciones. "Kaoru," susurró su nombre maravillosamente, amorosamente contra sus labios. Lentamente, mirando su rostro, comenzó a moverse; saliendo suavemente, entrando cuidadosamente como una caricia.

Cerrando sus ojos, Kaoru dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para desnudar su garganta, con las manos apretando sus hombros. Esto era diferente que antes, cuando el ansia había comenzado a construirse lentamente, sus manos la habían guiado pacientemente hacia la cima. Cada deslizamiento parecía provocar: sentirla, luego llenarla, queriendo más. Ella gimió cuando su boca – caliente, abierta, hambrienta – se deslizó hacia su cuello, dejando un sendero de fuego.

Temblando ante el necesitado sonido, Kenshin gradualmente incrementó el ritmo, sintiéndola moverse con él, su cuerpo ansioso contra el suyo. "Agárrame," susurró, queriendo que sus piernas lo envolvieran fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, colgando de él, confiándole que la cuidara. Gustosamente, ella entendió su petición, su suave voz rogando dulcemente, diciendo su nombre cuando él empujó más adentro, más rápido. Kenshin apretó los dientes, suspendido en el borde, y rotando sus caderas contra ella – una vez, dos veces, y a la tercera vez ella lloró, convulsionándose contra él. Sintiendo sus temblores se dejó ir, con su nombre en los labios.

_A salvo. Amado. Tranquilo. _Las sensaciones separadas gradualmente fusionándose en una satisfacción total, Kenshin abrió los ojos, descansando su adormecida mirada en su dulce rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios aún rojos por sus besos, abriéndose cuando él aspiró en su garganta, y devolviendo las provocativas caricias ella rozó su mejilla con su boca. Cambiando su peso a un lado, la abrazó contra él, con su cabeza en su brazo, sus piernas en un enredo confortable.

Las pestañas de Kaoru se batían contra sus mejillas mientras luchaba por permanecer despierta, reacia a perderse un momento de éste tranquilo momento con él. En la mañana… en la mañana Enishi estaría ahí, un recordatorio del pasado de kenshin, una amenaza que considerar. Aquí, ahora, solo había la suave luz de la vela, la tibieza de su cuerpo cobijándola, la fuerza de sus brazos mientras la mantenía cerca, la riqueza de las emociones floreciendo entre ellos. Ese tipo de cosas no serían desperdiciadas. Y todavía… éste sentimiento de ser querida, de descansar segura contra él, también tenían que ser savoreadas. Había querido esto por tanto tiempo…

"Ahora es verdad," ella murmuró cuando él posó un beso en su sien, sus labios viajando tiernamente por su rostro.

"¿Nani?" Conciente de que ella estaba casi dormida, mantuvo su voz suave mientras se levantaba para poner la sábana alrededor de ellos, aislándolos más del mundo exterior.

Acurrucándose más cerca, ella giró su cabeza hacia su torso."En el río… Jineh dijo…" atenuándose incluso mientras hablaba, sus reflexiones emergieron inconexas, "…tu mujer… quería ser… quería saber…"

Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos, luego se suavizó. "Duerme," susurró, inclinando su cabeza para besar su hombro, su voz tranquilizadora, calmada, "Estaré aquí." Sus propios párpados estaban pesados, pero resistió ante la urgencia de cerrarlos, queriendo mirarla, tomando un infinito consuelo en su tranquilidad, confiado reposo. "Aishiteru," murmuró en su oído, con la voz apenas audible. Ella suspiró, con sus dedos trazó suavemente la boca de él, sus labios repitiendo silenciosamente la palabra mientras se iba a la deriva. Atrapando su mano que se resbalaba de su mejilla, depositó un beso en su palma, manteniendola en la suya hasta que él, también, a regañadientes se durmió.

Continuará………………….

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho. Pronto pondré el último, nos vemos...

Dejen RR please.


	3. Capítulo 3

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y la historia es de Yumi Komagata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tercera parte y Final

Kenshin despertó cuando la vela chisporroteó, el pequeño sonido retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Abrió los ojos para enfocarse en la llama, estimando cuánto tiempo había dormido por la medida de la vela. Solo un par de horas… no mucho tiempo, pero inesperado cuando el sueño había estado tan lejano para él. Su mirada violeta era suave al mirar a Kaoru, aún dormida, con la cabeza acunada en la curva de su hombro. _Por otra parte, la noche había tenido muchas cosas inesperadas_. Afecto y entendimiento. La sensación de tenerla apegada a él. Su dulzura en su lengua. Alegría. _Muchas cosas inesperadas. _

Sus ojos se fruncieron con alegría contenida al ver que los dedos de ella estaban entrelazados con su cabello, agarrando flojamente el final de los mechones como atándolo a ella. . Tuvo la impresión de que ella alguna vez había querido enredar sus manos en las largas y rojas hebras, aunque le desconcertaba el por qué. Tal vez por la misma razón que él era atraído por sus ojos, queriendo ver sus emociones reflejadas en ellos; o cautivado por el sonido de su voz, esperando escuchar su risa; la manera especial de decir su nombre.

Moviendo con cuidado su cabeza a la almohada sobre su muñeca, se dio vuelta para acurrucar su mejilla justo por debajo de la curva de sus senos. Mirando la parpadeante vela, escuchaba el latido regular de su corazón, el sonido asegurándole que esto – todo lo que había pasado – era real. _Ahora es verdad_. Su satisfacción ante la frase recordada combinada con la felicidad que había escuchado en su voz. Las suaves palabras lo habían sorprendido, nunca sospechó que la mofa medio loca de Jineh había perdurado en los pensamientos de Kaoru. ¡Ahora lo he visto, te he visto, Battoussai! ¡He visto que ésta chica es tu mujer! ¡Enfurécete, enfurécete! Y se había enfurecido – furioso de que el otro la había puesto en peligro, pero también porque se había atrevido a tocarla. De alguna manera, muy dentro de él, ya la había reclamado como suya… en ese entonces, y mucho antes todavía, apenas un día después de que se hubieran conocido. La apretaba con su brazo mientras recordaba la emoción de la protectora y posesiva rabia que lo había llenado cuando Gohei – su mano empuñándole el gi, los pies de Kaoru balanceándose en el aire – se la había ofrecido a sus seguidores. _Era suficientemente malo que la tocara, dañara… pero amenazarla de semejante manera_… Kenshin se comprimió sobre la rabia creciendo dentro de él ante el recuerdo, tanto como los instintos posesivos que habían fluido desenfrenados dentro de él en ese entonces, Había dejado los sentimientos a un lado, diciéndose que no tenía derecho a sentirse posesivo, que las emociones no tenían sentido.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente su esencia, una pequeña sonrisa curvó su boca, _Fui un tonto. Persistentemente_. Las emociones no eran sin sentido, no eran suprimibles. Una y otra vez le había sido demostrado. Gohei. Jineh. Saitoh. Shishio. Cada uno la había amenazado, revolviendo el enojo protector, el impulso posesivo que no toleraba nada que tratara de dañarla, fuera por palabra o por acción. No los seguidores de Gohei, ni el shin no ippou de Jineh. Ni el gatotsu de Saitoh ni su burla. Ni el juppongatana de Shishio. Gohei fue el único que buscó venganza sobre algo en el pasado de ella en lugar del suyo. Para los otros ella solo fue un títere, alguien a quien podrían usar para herirlo o manipularlo. Para controlarlo.

_Alguien a quien podrían usar para herirlo o manipularlo_. Volvió el pensamiento a su mente, un intranquilo sentimiento creciendo en la boca de su estómago. Esta era la más básica de las tácticas: ataca a tu oponente en su punto débil. Su propia vulnerabilidad no le preocupaba. Que Kaoru pudiera estar en peligro debido a él, era y siempre sería inaceptable. _Alguien a quien podrían usar para herirlo o manipularlo_. La preocupación no era nueva, pero su impacto era de alguna manera más inmediato que nunca. En busca de venganza por la muerte de Tomoe, Enishi quería nada más que el sufrimiento de Kenshin, incluso había dicho más. _Si ve como es de importante Kaoru para mí…la usará, tal como Yaminobu usó a Tomoe_. Y ésta vez, eso lo destrozaría. Su abrazó se apretó otra vez.

Con el sueño parcialmente disipado por el deslizamiento sedoso de su pelo entre sus dedos, el suave peso de su cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, Kaoru flotó en el acogedor estado entre los sueños y estar despierta hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Kenshin se tensaba primero con enojo, y luego con preocupación. Sus emociones eran sorprendentemente fáciles de sentir; tal vez porque ya no estaba tratando de esconderlas, o tal vez por su cercanía y por lo que habían compartido. Cualquiera fuera la razón, su inquietud había dispersado lo último de su sueño, y abrió sus ojos para mirar su luminosa cabeza, descansando tan tiernamente sobre ella. "¿Kenshin… douka shita no?"

Su voz, suave y ligeramente ronca por el sueño, lo despertó de sus meditaciones. Un momento después sintió sus dedos acariciando ligeramente, tiernamente a través de su pelo. "Nada," él murmuró, hundiendo su rostro en su estómago, separado de su toque por la tibia sábana, "vuelve a dormir."

"Chigau," ella objetó amablemente, "algo anda mal. Puedo sentirlo."

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, dudoso de cómo explicar o callar sus temores, y por tanto poco dispuesto a compartirlos.

_Me está protegiendo otra vez_. Esto era dulce y molesto, conmovedor y exasperante. _Después de todo_, su pensamiento era travieso, _tiene que dejarme protegerlo también_. Ella tiró como regaño de los suaves mechones rojos que sostenía. "Kenshin."

El suspiró, sabiendo que Kaoru iba a insistir. "Estaba pensando sobre el pasado. Y Enishi." Hizo una pausa, luego levantó su cabeza para mirarla mientras repetía su anterior razonamiento, "Tú atacas a un enemigo en su punto débil, especialmente si estás buscando dañar más que matar. Enishi sabe esto… igual que hizo Jineh antes que él…"

"…tratará de herirte haciéndome daño. Demo, Kenshin," agarró las sábanas a ella mientras se sentaba, forzándolo a echarse hacia atrás, descansando en su codo, "eso lo sabíamos, ¿ne? ¿ne?" Su oscura cabeza se inclinó para descansar contra la suya, con su cabello escabulléndose delante de sus hombros, como cascada alrededor de ellos. "Eso lo sabíamos," repitió Kaoru, su voz un poco más suave, su mano acariciando su pelo apartándolo de su cara. "Pero no estoy preocupada. No _quiero_ preocuparme."

"Kaoru--"

"No." Su voz era firme. "¿Qué resolverá el preocuparse? No va a cambiar la verdad." Ella se alejó un poco, con su mano bajando hacia su barbilla para volcar su rostro hacia ella, los nublados ojos violetas de él se encontraron con los suyos. "Te amo," las palabras fueron suaves, acompañadas por una dulce lluvia de besos a través de su cara, "y tú me amas," aquello lo susurró contra sus labios, persuadiéndolo a besarla. La siguiente vez que habló, su voz era jadeante, su tono apagado, y una súbita tristeza hizo temblar su voz, "¿Co-ómo?" _No sería tan fácil_, sollozó, _No decir. No pensar. No hacer_.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la jaló a su lado, acurrucándola contra su pecho. "Kaoru… onegai, necesito saber que estás a salvo… tan segura como lo pueda conseguir." _No podría soportarlo, si te hicieran daño, si te perdiera como a ella_. _Por favor_. "Sabemos que Enishi ha estado observándonos – observándonos por meses, planeando esto. Estoy seguro de que sabe que eres importante para mi… pero no necesita saber que _tan_ importante." Sus manos la atrajeron más contra él mientras ella comenzaba a relajarse. "Mientras más importantes parezcan tú y los demás para mi, más determinado estará él en hacerles daño. Te pediría que mañana fueras con Tsubame-dono…" ella abrió su boca para protestar, y el presionó sus dedos sobre sus labios, anticipándose a ella, "…pero sé que no estarás de acuerdo. Y yo solo me preocuparé más, preguntándome si Enishi te había visto marchar, si había enviado a alguien tras de ti." Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y ella giró su rostro hacia su pecho, "No sé si esto hará una diferencia o no, pero por mañana, hasta que esto termine…"

"Kaoru-dono." Aunque su voz era apagada, su tono amargo era claro.

_No lo tomes así, no lo veas como algo para herirte_. "Sumanai," ofreció, un pequeño bálsamo para sus emociones, "pero creo que sería más seguro si pretendemos que nada ha cambiado." El buscaba algo para animarla, otra razón para convencerla, "Finge por el bien de Sano y Yahiko," persuadió, "Solo imagina lo distraídos que estarían si les contamos en la mañana. Estarán demasiado ocupados buscando ser de alguna utilidad contra Enishi." El movió su cabeza afligidamente, ganado una desganada sonrisa. "Koishii…"

"Daijoubu," lo interrumpió, "Entiendo… y está bien. Solo…" su voz cargada de indecisión.

"¿Solo?" dijo suavemente.

"Todavía no, ¿ne? no tiene que ser ahora… ¿ne? Ella preguntó, con la voz ligeramente suplicante, sus ojos melancólicos al encontrar los de él.

Con su propia indulgencia con entendimiento, posó un beso en su frente. "Todavía no, koishii, ahora no. En la mañana, cuando los demás despierten." Su boca rozó la de ella suavemente, de manera tranquilizadora, y sintió que lo que quedaba de su tensión se apagaba lentamente con la ligera caricia.

_Solo hasta que esto termine_, ella repitió silenciosamente, _Solo un día. Eso no es tanto tiempo_. Por él, para tranquilizarlo. Por la paz de su mente, ella podría esperar. _Pero eso no quiere decir que ahora no quiera ser abrazada y consolada_. "Quédate," susurró mientras él se echaba para atrás, queriendo más de sus besos, más del calor de la piel contra piel. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de él para instarlo a acercarse, su peso acomodado suavemente sobre ella, sus piernas enredadas con y entre las suyas. Todavía buscando más de él, ella rizó su pierna alrededor de su cadera, confortada por el sentir de su cuerpo extendido a lo largo del suyo.

Acunando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, Kenshin deslizó sus dedos por su clavícula, la curva de su hombro; trazando delicados y ligeros círculos en su piel. _Te protegeré, protegeré esto_. Ella suspiró, estrechándolo más a ella, deslizando su pie a lo largo de su pierna. Sonriendo, él inclinó su cabeza para seguir el trayecto de sus dedos con su boca, y sintió sus manos apretar su espalda, sus pies rizados contra su muslo. "¿Kaoru?"

"¿Mmmm. Nani?" Ella se estiró bajo él, reacomodándolos aún más cerca, su equilibrio volvió bajo su irresistible toque.

Su dedo índice acariciaba una y otra vez su labio inferior. "¿Estás dormida?"

"No mucho," su voz era relajada, conteniendo solo un atisbo de diversión mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas, "¿Naze?"

"Solo estaba pensando," besó la hondonada de su garganta, "que un baño caliente podría ser agradable."

La sugerencia era inesperada pero bienvenida, provocando una risa de alegría. "¿Lavarás mi espalda?" preguntó Kaoru; la pregunta fue coqueta, bromista, acompañada por un persuasivo roce de sus labios en su hombro.

"Aa," los dientes de Kenshin rozaron la sensible piel de su oreja, "y donde sea que quieras."

Kaoru se ruborizó, temblando ante su lenta promesa y el sensual roce de sus dientes. "Demo… Megumi-san se disgustará si mojas tus vendajes," le advirtió, con los dedos bajando por su espalda para correr a lo largo del borde de las ataduras.

El le dio un beso en la nariz. "Probablemente. Shikashi… no planeaba decírselo, así que ¿cómo lo sabrá?" Kaoru rió divertida, ganando una amplia sonrisa como respuesta mientras él levantaba su cabeza. "Me ayudarás a cambiarlas más tarde ¿verdad?"

"Hmmmm…" ella lo miró considerablemente, fingiendo incertidumbre, "Supongo que tendré que hacerlo, ¿ne?"

Kenshin levantó una ceja interrogativamente. "¿Eso es un sí?"

Sus ojos brillaron en respuesta. "Hai, es un sí. A ambas preguntas: un baño sería agradable, **_y_**," ella enfatizó, como si fuera una seria concesión, "Te ayudaré a cambiar los vendajes más tarde." Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un breve, cariñoso apretón, "Odiaría que te metieras en problemas con Megumi-san."

_Es Megumi-dono la que está en problemas conmigo_, contestó Kenshin en silencio, de alguna manera todavía molesto por la anterior interferencia de la doctora. Mantuvo el pensamiento sin expresar, a cambio se ofreció a preparar el baño en recompensa por su buena voluntad de evitarle problemas.

"Iie," ella protestó, sentándose mientras él se puso de rodillas, "Te ayudaré. No tomará mucho tiempo, soshite…" _soshite, no quiero estar sola, no quiero perderme el estar contigo_.

"Wakatta," respondió Kenshin, viéndola sobre su hombro, con su hakama en su mano. Su secreto desgano era un eco del propio, dejándolo fuera de consideración por ella. Pero si ella prefería estar con él… ¿quién era él para discutir? "Puedes decirme cuando el agua esté lista," sugirió, girando su cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar su bien arrojada almohada, riéndose al tiempo que ella le sacaba la lengua.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, ató la faja de su hakama y luego se arrodilló para recuperar su gi. Se giró un poco para ofrecérselo a ella, solo para encontrar que ella ya estaba vistiendo el azul que él había sacado antes. Colgando encantadoramente de un delgado hombro, la prenda demasiado grande se deslizaba hacia abajo a medio camino del otro, revelando la naciente curva de sus senos. Las largas mangas caían pasando sus dedos, cayendo libremente y de alguna manera simpática sobre sus manos. Un brazo estaba envolviendo la cintura en un intento de mantener cerrados los flojos pliegues, mientras el otro se levantó hacia su rostro para capturar el tenue aroma persistente en la tela. Kaoru abrió los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios, y se ruborizó ligeramente para encontrarlo mirándola.

"Quiero éste," explicó tímidamente, "huele a ti." Se ruborizó un poco más, cerrando sus ojos otra vez y envolviendo su mano libre encima de la otra, abrazándose a si misma. "Al llevarlo se siente como si me estuvieras abrazando." Y un momento después, lo estaba.

"No es justo," él susurró, acercando su asustada estructura, "no es justo, como puedes hacerme derretir con tan solo una sonrisa. La forma en que me miras… no es justo." Por un instante su abrazo era tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar, antes de relajar otra vez rápidamente, su voz, de pronto más ligera. "Conserva el gi, koishii… pero no soy responsable por lo que sucederá si lo haces."

Kaoru parpadeó con sorpresa, con toda la cara encendida con placer cuando él la liberó. Lo siguió hasta la puerta, deslizando su mano en la de él cuando la abrió. Como si fueran uno, echaron un vistazo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego el uno al otro. "Nunca esperé andar escurriéndome en mi propia casa," ella murmuró, arrugando su nariz traviesamente. El sonrió, sus dedos trepando por los de ella mientras daba un paso fuera de la habitación, arrastrándola con él.

"¿Kaoru, cómo está el agua?" llamó Kenshin, observando el fuego, tratando de estimar cuánto tiempo ardería.

Dentro, Kaoru introdujo cautelosamente un pie en la tina, y suspiró ante el bienvenido calor. "¡Está perfecto. Mou … no puedo creer que lo único que he hecho es decirte cuando estaba listo!"

El se rió, tirando unos troncos más en el pequeño horno, sólo para estar seguro. "Estaré ahí en un minuto."

"Mmm. No te tardes mucho… se siente de maravilla." Ella movió el agua con su pie, luego retrocedió para terminar de envolverse el cabello con una toalla. Su débil asentimiento se filtró a través de la pared.

Apartando sus bromas anteriores, pareció darse cuenta – incluso antes que Kaoru – que ella querría algún instante a solas. Instante para descubrir qué cambios había causado la noche, y borrar los rastros persistentes sin vergüenza. El esperar que el agua calentara le había proporcionado una excusa conveniente, otorgándole el tiempo que ella necesitaba. Lavándose lentamente, ella estaba reconociéndose a si misma con su cuerpo, quitando de mala gana el olor de Kenshin de su piel y su cabello.

Metiendo la última esquina de la toalla en su lugar, ella se metió a la tina, sonriendo cuando recordó la diminuta marca de mordedura que encontró en su hombro, y una segunda bajo en su vientre. _Parece que le gusta usar sus dientes… no es que me esté quejando_. Le había gustado todo lo que él le había hecho, tal vez casi _demasiado_; y parte de ella esperaba jadeantemente por todo lo demás que él pudiera hacer, sabiendo que la respuesta era _todo lo que quiera. _Se sonrojó cuando se metió en el tibio líquido, imágenes de lo sucedido repitiéndose en su mente. _Todo lo que quiera_.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto. Kenshin dejó su hakama en la otra habitación con su gi, y ella se preguntó si sería educado mirarlo fijamente. Ese pensamiento fue seguido inmediatamente por el recuerdo de la reacción de Misao hacia Kamatari, soltando una risita tonta.

"¿Nani?" él preguntó, ya enjabonándose el pecho.

Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, "Nada. Solo estaba recordando algo que dijo Misao-chan." Ella giró para apoyarse contra el lado de la tina, descansando su barbilla en sus brazos doblados, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. _Es hermoso. Todo sobre él es hermoso_.

Aunque aparentemente indiferente ante su observación, Kenshin fue rápido para terminar, su cabello y su cuerpo aún goteando por el enjuague cuando se le unió. El colocó sus hombros cómodamente contra la bañera, luego la atrajo entre sus brazos, acunando su cuerpo con el suyo mientras se reclinaban parcialmente en el agua caliente. Relajándose en su abrazo, Kaoru meneó sus dedos de los pies alegremente, riendo cuando él hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

"¿Cómoda?" La pregunta fue una débil vibración bajo su hombro, un provocador aliento por su oído. Más que contestar, ella enredó los dedos con los suyos, apretando su agarre en un abrazo indirecto, reforzando su vínculo. A ella le gustaba su fuerza, la manera cuidadosa en que la contenía, conciente de que él era cogido de la mano porque quería serlo, que su toque era gentil porque él lo deseaba. El saberlo era de alguna manera embriagador, excitante, Mirando la facilidad con que manejaba la sakabatou – familirizado con su peso, su balance, su extensión – algunas veces se había preguntado cómo se sentirían sus manos en su piel, tocándola con la misma habilidad y sensibilidad.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Su voz era ligeramente curiosa, la curiosidad dándose paso a la tierna diversión cuando ella sacudió su cabeza con las mejillas rosadas. "¿Qué..," sonsacó, dejando sus labios rozar su hombro, "…estás pensando?"

"Nan-" contuvo la respiración cuando la lengua de Kenshin parpadeó brevemente contra su oreja. "Nan demo nai."

"¿Sou de gozaru ka?"

Ella inclinó su cabeza para encontrarlo mirándola pacientemente, con su boca curvada en una seductora sonrisa. "Bueno," comenzó ella tímidamente, desviando la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados, "Solo estaba pensando que… que me gustan tus manos," su voz bajó hasta que fue apenas audible. "la manera que me tocas," Atisbándolo con incertidumbre, logró ver sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, el placer creciendo en sus profundidades violetas.

"¿Sou de gozaru ka?" repitió, descansando su mejilla en la cumbre de su cabeza, su voz suave, un poco perpleja.

Asintiendo, tranquilizada por su respuesta, deslizó sus dedos de los suyo para dar vuelta la mano de Kenshin con la palma abierta. "Fuerte, pero tierna," susurró, trazando las líneas de su palma con un dedo, "firme, pero cuidadosa." Cerrando sus ojos, dejó su mano deslizarse por la suya; acomodó su cabeza en la curva de su hombro cuando se apoyó sobre él. "Como si yo fuera algo precioso, pero no demasiado frágil; como si pudieras sentir donde quiero que tú—" se interrumpió, volviendo el rubor. "Me gusta la manera en que me tocas."

Kenshin sonrió tiernamente, cautivado por su honestidad… y tentado por su implícita invitación. "¿Sou de gozaru ka?" preguntó una tercera vez, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por sus brazos, dejando rastros calientes, mojados en su piel.

Un respiro contenido, una sonrisa en respuesta, un leve cambio de su cuerpo, todo el estímulo ofrecido. "Hai."

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos para cerrarse alrededor de sus caderas, sus dedos extendiéndose por la suave piel de su vientre. "¿Aquí?"

"Mm." _En todas partes_.

Acariciando su garganta con los labios, dejó subir sus manos hacia la copa de sus senos, caliente contra su piel, incluso bajo el calor del agua. "¿Aquí?"

_Ohhh_. "S-Sí," su voz tembló cuando sus pulgares acariciaron cuidadosamente sobre las puntas, enviando una sacudida de sensaciones a través de ella.

El repitió las caricias, rodeando deliberadamente cada cima rosada hasta que su sensible piel respondiera, hasta ponerse firme. Pronunciando un bajo sonido de satisfacción, él atrapó cada uno entre dos dedos, tirando brevemente; y fue recompensado por la forma en que ella jadeó su nombre, con una mano cerrada alrededor de su muñeca, la otra encontrando el suave músculo de su muslo. Sonriendo contra su hombro, Kenshin tiró otra vez, con su lengua moviéndose rápidamente sobre su piel.

Kaoru gimió, recordando cómo se había sentido su boca contra ella, succionando suavemente. Ella tembló, enroscándose agitadamente, arqueándose en sus manos, de repente queriéndolo – necesitándolo – otra vez ahí. Lamiéndola con su lengua, acariciándola con sus dientes.

"Shhh… lo haré, koishii, lo haré," murmuró, las palabras tanto consuelo como promesa. _Lo que quieras, lo que necesites_, su propio ardor nacido de su respuesta, la maraviulla de ella en sus brazos.

Durante el aturdimiento, ella sintió su pie separando los suyos, abriéndola pacientemente a su toque. Sus rodillas se prepararon reflexivamente cuando sus manos dejaron sus pechos, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente, por la dolorosa anticipación; el deseo ya familiar barriendo a través de ella, inculcado dos veces antes por sus reverentes labios y cariñosas manos.

Un musculoso brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla a él, el otro se deslizó hacia abajo, sus ágiles dedos encontraron y provocaron la maraña de nervios escondida entre sus muslos, "¿Aquí?" Su baja pregunta se hizo inaudible por su lloroso gemido; su respuesta en el movimiento de sus caderas, los espasmódicos apretones de su mano. Levantándose sobre sus talones, su cabeza presionando sobre su hombro, Kaoru buscó un contacto más firme, más profundo; su mano dejó el muslo de Kenshin para apretarse de modo suplicante sobre la de él. Sus fuertes dedos se extendieron para agarrar los de ella. Su brazo detiene ligeramente su movimiento mientras su mano libre exploraba más lejos, deslizándose dentro cuidadosamente.

"Kenshin." Flotando en el agua, su cuerpo se meció en respuesta al movimiento de su mano, siguiendo el perezoso movimiento que él estableció, el dolor floreciendo lentamente. Sus dedos se arrastraron desde su muñeca hasta su codo, adhiriéndose allí como para establecerse, sus uñas cortantes en su piel cuando el rozó su punto de pulsación, luego la privó de eso; dando solo un breve contacto donde ella quería una atención constante. "Tócame… tócame," ella susurró, solo débilmente conciente de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta.

El se estremeció, su suave súplica insoportablemente dulce, embriagadoramente confiada. "¿Aquí?" giró su pulgar firmemente contra ella, sus dedos la empujaban profundamente, su dureza palpitando en respuesta cuando ella gritó.

_O… ne… gai… Kenshin, onegai…_ Kaoru mordía su labio para impedir que las palabras escaparan, su cabeza se azotaba de un lado a otro en el delirio. Un momento después sus dedos se retiraron, y sus ojos se abrieron por la confusión, su voz era un gemido hambriento que protestaba por su ausencia.

"Confía en mi, koishii," él murmuró dulcemente, queriendo estar dentro de ella, necesitando sentirla rodeándolo, "confía en mi." Sus dedos liberaron los suyos cuando las manos de él se deslizaron a su cintura, levantándola, instándola a darse vuelta. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon cuando él la colocó con cuidado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, moviéndola con cuidado hacia abajo, dándole su longitud lentamente.

"Ahhh," ella jadeó, sus manos se agarraban desesperadamente de sus hombros, su cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de él, dándole la bienvenida a su otra mitad, "¡Ahhh!"

Cerrando sus ojos cuando su calor lo envolvió, Kenshin se arqueó reflexivamente, asentándose totalmente dentro de ella. Ella se estremeció contra él, su gemido mezclándose con el suyo, y temiendo haberle hecho daño, al instante él comenzó a retirarse.

"¡Dame!" ella gimió, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus muslos apretando sus caderas, sus rodillas apretadas contra el lino alrededor de su cintura, "no te vayas, **_no_**." Se estremeció otra vez, abrumada por la sensación increíble de plenitud, de posesión.

"¿Kaoru?" su abrazo se suavizó alrededor de ella, su voz estaba preocupada; creciendo más cuando sintió sus lágrimas en su hombro. "¿Kaoru? ¿Qué sucede? ¿te estoy haciendo daño?"

"No" sacudió su cabeza contra él, "_No_." Detectando su confusión y constante preocupación, ella procuró explicar, "se siente… como si fueras una parte de mi," se inclinó hacia atrás ligeramente, una mano delgada se deslizó desde su hombro para descansar ligeramente sobre su vientre, "…tan profundo… y no quiero que te vayas, para jamás estar vacía otra vez…" Su mano vino a cubrir las suyas, presionando firmemente, y ella lanzó un grito, pareciendo sentirlo más profundo todavía. "Yo… no puedo…" Sus caderas se contonearon, queriendo moverse en respuesta a su plenitud, aún sostenida en control por el deseo de mantenerlo dentro, para no perder este sentimiento de finalización.

"Shhhh," sus labios rozaron su sien, sus manos acariciaban dulcemente su espalda, "Está bien, déjalo ir, koishii," Su voz era de comprensión, conteniendo una dolorosa negativa y ardiente promesa. "Estaré aquí."

Ella se estremeció otra vez, girando su cabeza hacia su hombro, sus manos enredadas en su pelo. "Kenshin… tasukete…"

"Déjalo ir," él repitió, sus manos se posicionaron en sus caderas, guiándola cuidadosamente, enseñándole el movimiento que los llevaría a ambos hacia el borde, "Estaré aquí para agarrarte… te mantendré a salvo. Ven conmigo."

_Kenshin…_ de alguna manera ella sabía que él hablaba más que del presente, sus simples palabras elegidas para confortar temores latentes así como impulsos conflictivos. El era suyo, entonces y siempre, nunca más rurouni. Ella suspiró, sucumbiendo, relajándose de buena gana en el ritmo que él determinó, el agua dando vueltas entre y contra ellos cuando ella se movía.

_Hermosa_, pensó Kenshin, mirando su rostro, _ella es hermosa_. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban cerrados por la concentración, su labio inferior capturado entre sus dientes. Extendiendo la mano, con habilidad, él tiró de la delgada toalla de su pelo, derramando la suave, húmeda seda alrededor de su rostro y hombros. Oscuros mechones se pegaron en sus mejillas, las pendientes de sus senos, pareciendo que lo llamaban a acercarse; diciéndole: bésame, ámame. Con un sofocado gemido él obedeció, tomando su boca tan dulcemente como ella lo tomó.

Kaoru abrió los ojos cuando los labios de Kenshin bajaron desde su cuello hasta el espacio entre sus pechos. Ella se quedó quieta cuando él levantó su cabeza, su mirada violeta se encontró con la suya, cada uno recordando una promesa anterior. "Lo haré," él susurró otra vez, sus manos la apretaban por la espalda para acercarla un poco más. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello, agarrándolo a ella cuando sintió su lengua arremolinarse brevemente en uno de sus senos, queriendo más que aquella caricia de áspero satén. Sus dientes rozaron con cuidado contra ella cuando la tomó en su boca, succionando tiernamente, ávidamente, entes de regalarle al otro pecho la misma espléndida atención.

Mordisqueando a lo largo de su clavícula, meció sus caderas contra ella, provocando a las suyas a seguirlo "Despacio," él canturreó, con sus manos controlando el movimiento, guiándola cuando ella procuró aumentar el ritmo, "despacio." Lloriqueando en un tono suplicante en respuesta, sus sentidos inflamados insistiendo que fueran más rápido, ella roció besos a través de su pecho en un esfuerzo por persuadirlo, mordiendo su hombro en acalorada frustración. En esto el se rió, el sonido bajo y ronco con deseo, teñido con una necesidad que parecía de una calma exasperante comparada con la de ella. Aún sus ojos ardieron con esto, diciéndole que él la quería; el cuerpo de Kenshin temblaba por todo lo que se contenía, insistiendo silenciosamente que ella era más importante. Una mano resbaló entre ellos para jugar suavemente contra su corazón, y ella sollozando dijo su nombre; el ritmo que él había impuesto era demasiado lento, su toque demasiado breve, su cuerpo ansioso por la liberación que él le había mostrado antes.

"Casi ahí, koishii, casi…" él respiró en su oído, pellizcando delicadamente en su garganta, "ahí." Y su mundo estalló, el placer brillaba lentamente a través de ella, permaneciendo solo su toque. Justo antes de que la oscuridad la reclamara lo oyó llamar su nombre, su voz ahogada, y supo que él estaba con ella, acompañándola en el límite.

Ella volvió en si un largo momento después, el agua aún se rizaba suavemente alrededor de ellos, su voz le murmuraba a ella sin palabras, dulcemente. Ella suspiró, su cuerpo lánguido, sus miembros pesados, flotando en bienestar. El suave murmullo se detuvo cuando escuchó su tranquila respiración contra su hombro. "Kaoru… koishii… ¿daijoubu de gozaru ka?" él susurró, la pregunta era ligeramente preocupada, muy ligeramente una disculpa. Kaoru sonrió perezosamente. Mi rurouni ha vuelto. Ella se preguntó si él se daba cuenta: cómo cambiaban los patrones de su lenguaje, como su actitud se volvía menos modesta cuando su impuesta restricción desaparecía. Kenshin siguió sus impulsos, amándola con corazón, mente e instinto. Solo el rurouni pensaría en disculparse por eso después.

_No debí hacerla esperar_, Kenshin se reprendió a si mismo cuando ella no contestó, _es demasiado pronto para jugar. Ella no estaba lista… yo no estaba listo_. El había estado para nada preparado para recibir la manera en que su rendición lo había afectado; llenándolo de posesividad y puro orgullo masculino, impulsándolo a inundar sus sentidos, a aumentar la experiencia, embriagado con la comprensión de que él podría.

Durante su tiempo con el Ishinshishi él había escuchado mucho, visitando los cuartos de placer tanto como Hitokiri así como guardaespaldas. Aunque el decidiera no compartir, como el más joven Ishin se había salido del camino, ellos lo inundaban con historias de sus aventuras, su aparente desinterés era una fuente constante de diversión. Como resultado de su… educación… estaba al tanto de detalles íntimos de cosas que él nunca había hecho, y nunca había querido hacer.

Hasta ahora.

Los encuentros con Tomoe habían sido suaves y considerados. Nunca se había sentido obligado a jugar o a tardar mucho, ni ella parecía quererlo o esperarlo. Con Kaoru era diferente. Ella respondía a su más leve toque – queriéndolo, necesitándolo – y él quería dárselo hasta que ella no pudiera soportarlo. Pero nunca había tenido la intención de ir tan rápido, nunca pretendió asustarla, impresionarla. "¿Kaoru?"

Ella frunció el ceño por la creciente preocupación en esa tierna voz, sus aturdidas facultades respondían inactivamente, dándose cuenta de que él había tomado a mal su falta de respuesta. "Kenshin… anata… daijoubu, daijoubu." Ella se acurrucó más cerca, resbalando sus manos alrededor de su pecho, abrazándose a él. "Yo solo… no… quiero… moverme." Salpicó sus palabras con besos encontrados en su garganta, persuadiendo la deseosa tensión de él.

Kenshin se relajó, tranquilizado por su alegre tono de voz, su buena voluntad para permanecer abrazada a él. Kenshin… anata. "Aa," el estuvo de acuerdo, cambiando un poco por el abrazo del agua, "shikashi, el agua está comenzando a enfriarse." El la vio arrugar su nariz en disgusto.

"Tal vez deberíamos haberla llenado más."

El se rió, de mala gana la movió lejos de él para poder ponerse de pie. "Kaoru, si la hubiéramos llenado más, uno de nosotros se habría ahogado." Su voz disminuyó cuando se alejó, volviendo dentro de poco con una toalla enrollada alrededor de sus caderas y con otra en sus manos.

Ella le puso mala cara, levantando sus brazos como un niño que quiere un abrazo, "esto no es lo mismo sin ti."

"Sumanai," sus ojos se iluminaron por la diversión, él se inclinó y la sacó del agua, "Fui a buscarte una toalla." Dejándola de pie en el suelo, la envolvió con el suave material, rozando suavemente entre sus hombros.

"Arigatou," ella se arqueó ante su ligero masaje, más de la mitad de la palabra fue un ronroneo.

"No hagas eso," suplicó, sacó su mano de la espalda de Kaoru para evitar aventurarse más allá. Los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y él sacudió su cabeza, "Es hora de vestirse, koishii," uno de sus dedos fue a descansar ligeramente en su nariz, meneándola juguetonamente, "y alguien prometió ayudarme a cambiar estas vendas."

Ella se dio cuenta que, la razón de su retrazo en acompañarla había sido una visita a la lavandería. El le había traído una yukata limpia, como tambien sus ropas de entrenamiento y varias de las tiras de suave lino que ella usaba para ligar sus pechos. Cambiando la toalla por la yukata, ella le señaló una de las banquetas de baño, arrodillándose a su lado para liberarlo de la empapada tela alrededor de su cintura. "Oh, Kenshin…" el corte en su costado aún parecía irritada, lista para abrirse por completo si las puntadas fueran acentuadas. Ella trazó la marca con dedos delicados, "No debimos haber… pudiste haber…"

"Debimos, y no lo hice," sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella, llevándolos a su boca para así poder depositar un beso en su palma. "No te preocupes. Recuerda," la persuadió, inclinando su barbilla para encontrar sus ojos, "no ibas a preocuparte. No **_quiero_** que te preocupes."

Su labio tembló ligeramente, pero negó con la cabeza, su barbilla se resbaló de su agarre cuando se inclinó hacia su tarea. "Hai." La sintió presionar un beso en la irritada magulladura, luego alisar la venda limpia sobre el mismo lugar. Ella repitió el movimiento varias veces, abrazándolo brevemente cuando pasaba el material de una mano a la otra, tirándola tan apretada como se atrevía. "Listo," se inclinó hacia atrás para examinar su obra, "Megumi-san nunca notará la diferencia."

"**_Yo_** noto la diferencia," él pasó sus dedos sobre el escondido corte, el beso colocado protectoramente sobre su piel, "arigatou." Ella bajó sus ojos tímidamente, reconociendo su agradecimiento mientras se puso de pie. Kenshin se puso el resto de su ropa en silencio, mirándola cepillarse el cabello, asegurando las oscuras hebras en una coleta alta, sus movimientos eran elegantes y deliberados. De espaldas a él, ella desató su yukata, dejándola resbalar por sus hombros mientras se disponía a vestirse. Sin pensarlo, él se movió para ayudarla, ella enroscaba su brazo en un ángulo torpe mientras alargaba la mano para enrollar el obligatorio material alrededor de su pecho. "¿Puedo?" preguntó él, tomando la tira de sus sorprendidos dedos y dándola vuelta hacia él.

"Kenshin-" su protesta disminuyó y murió cuando él presionó un beso en el centro de cada suave cima, contuvo el aliento ante la sensible y poco exigente caricia. Retrocediendo, él alisó la bien gastada tela cuidadosamente sobre la piel que sus labios habían tocado. La simple acción fue de alguna manera elocuente, haciéndola sentir apreciada, cuidada.

"¿Está demasiado apretado?" Haciendo una pausa, él esperó su respuesta, continuando solo después de que ella silenciosamente negara con la cabeza. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él terminó, enterrando su cara en la brillante caída de su cabello, agradeciéndole sin palabras por ser él, por amarla.

El sol ya había salido cuando salieron del baño. Kaoru pudo escuchar la voz de Yahiko resonando desde la cocina, exigiendo su desayuno como si éste fuera un día cualquiera. _No lo es… no lo es… hoy es el comienzo, el final del jinchuu de Yukishiro-san. Por favor, Kami-sama, no dejes que sea el final de algo más_. "Espera," ella susurró, atrapando la mano de Kenshin entre las suyas, "espera, Kenshin, onegai… di mi nombre. Solo una vez más, antes de que nos unamos a los demás…" sus dedos detuvieron sus palabras.

"Kaoru." Sin honoríficos, ni distancia, solo su nombre.

"Y el otro… tu otro nombre para mi." El que susurraba cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos, el que murmuraba acaloradamente cuando su cuerpo se movía contra el suyo. El sonrió, apartando su cabello de su frente para depositar un beso ahí.

"Koishii. Kaoru koishii."

"Y prométeme… prométeme que los dirás otra vez, cuando esto termine." Sus ojos azules estaban serios, buscando y encontrando comprensión en sus profundidades violetas.

"Lo prometo. Cuando esto termine, cuando el jinchuu de Enishi haya sido solucionado." Ella suspiró, asintiendo una vez.

"Cuando esto termine." _Todo comenzará_.

No había de qué preocuparse.

--------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------------

Ok, éste era el último, ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi, discúlpenme por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que éste capítulo era un poco largo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron RR.

Espero publicar uno de mi autoría para la próxima.

Sayonara.


End file.
